Up A Road Slowly
by khodges714
Summary: Ron is in serious trouble, but he didn't do anything wrong! Harry and Hermione team up to clear his name. They learn a few things about each other in the process... Chapter three is up! Please R/R-- my very first fanfic!
1. The End Already?

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured in this story are not mine, but belong to J. K. Rowling, the genius behind the whole idea of Harry Potter. I just LOVE the books and want to see if I can write anything worth reading. Thanks!  
  
(Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it. I'd appreciate any kind of review as long as it's not hateful. Please tell me what you think and would like to see in the story, but remember, I can't please everyone!!! I don't exactly know where this is going but just stay with me because I'm planning something awesome in the back of my head that my brain won't tell me about yet. Please R/R. Now you can get to the good part, THE STORY!)  
  
Chapter One: The End Already?  
  
The end-of-terms were closing in on the three friends, but unlike the years before, they would not be returning to Hogwarts after the summer was over. They were seventh-years now and many a thing had changed since their first year in the beloved school; Harry and Hermione were both Head Girl and Head Boy as well as Prefects, Harry was Quidditch Captain, and Ron had become a beater just like Fred and George once were. Ron was also going steady with a sweet, lovely Gryffindor girl named Leslie Andrews.  
  
They had all change a lot physically, too. Harry had grown into a handsome young man of a substantial height. His once unmanageable jet-black hair was now a bit more cooperative. His bright green eyes were his best asset, and Quidditch kept him in shape.  
  
Hermione, once geeky and awkward, was almost unrecognizable. Her frizzy hair was now sleek, her teeth straighter, ad her over-all appearance was one of poise and beauty.  
  
Ron had gone through the most dramatic changes of all. He was a different guy; all the girls wanted him. The combination of his height and that rugged, "outdoorsy" look made him irrisistable. But that's beside the point, since he was already much in love with Leslie.  
  
Our story starts with an end, obviously, the end of the first term of the school year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room preparing to take the O.W.L.'s for the last time.  
  
"Hermione, can I see your notes for last week's Divination lesson?" Harry asked, frantically searching for his own.  
  
"Sure thing Harry, I've got them right here." She said, and then turned to Ron. "I wish we could go outside, it's such a lovely day, don't you think?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure, whatever," Ron grunted, too deep into his studies to answer.  
  
It was a lovely day. A slight breeze swept over the campus and the finely manicured flowerbeds were buzzing with insects. Students that were lucky enough to have already taken all their exams were strewn about the lawn, talking and playing, happy that the worst was over now.  
  
Harry saw the distant look on Hermione's face and said, "Why don't we take a break and visit Hagrid?"  
  
"Oh, what a nice idea! I need some fresh air anyway." She squealed. Going to Hagrid's little hut by the edge of the forest would allow them plenty of fresh air.  
  
"Ron, are you with us? Ron!" Harry yelled, and Ron came to from his trance within the extensive homework and study notes he was surrounded by. "Wha- what?"  
  
"We're going to see Hagrid, do you want to come? You look like you need a break anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure," Ron replied, and the left the common room and traversed through the corridors towards the front doors.  
  
When they finally stepped out into the brisk summer day they all gave a slight sigh. Only three more exams to go before freedom was theirs and they too could enjoy the beautiful summer.  
  
As they made their way nearer the small (but large at the same time) hut they could hear Fang barking happily. But this time there hung an odd feeling over the hut, as though to say, "Go away, you're not welcome here!"  
  
Harry knocked on the wooden door as he always did, but no one answered. He knocked again- still no answer.  
  
"Let's check around back." Ron offered. "Maybe he's in the garden."  
  
They followed the brick path that led around to Hagrid's little vegetable garden but they did not see him anywhere.  
  
"Well maybe he went to Hogsmeade for some butter beer. He's been---" Hermione started in, but Harry cut her off. "Shhh! I hear something."  
  
He crept up to the gate, opened it slowly, and made his way to one of the few windows on the hut. The others followed suit and joined him, listening intently for any sound.  
  
An important conversation seemed to be going on between Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. Hermione started to protest their eavesdropping on the headmaster of the school, but Harry quickly shushed her.  
  
"But Professor, he didn't do nothin' wrong, I know he didn't. He'd never do somethin that dern terrible. Ron's a good kid, he is! Ter take him out of 'is last year. that just ain't right!" (They all gasped at this remark.)  
  
"I'm sorry Rubeus," Dumbledore said calmly, "but this kind of behavior is simply unacceptable. He'll have to be expelled immediately." And with this Dumbledore stood up and left a bewildered Hagrid all alone in the cramped hut. 


	2. Potions and Porkchops

(Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter, a bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Well anyway, here's the second chapter. I wish it didn't take so long to think of something, type it in, work out the bugs, and then post it. But Chapter two is finally up. Hope you love it! Please R/R!!! Love ya, Katie)  
  
Chapter Two: Potions and Porkchops  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron (Ron particularly) were speechless. What were they talking about? Ron hadn't done anything wrong at all! What was happening?  
  
A thousand thoughts were zooming through Ron's head. Expulsion? What will Mum say? What did I do? Will I really get expelled? What do I do now; wait to get called to Dumbledore's office?  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "What do we do? Ron is innocent, whatever they think he did!"  
  
"I don't know, but I think we'd better get back to the common room, in case Dumbledore wants to speak to Ron right now." Harry said.  
  
"Oh dear, this doesn't look good!" Hermione squealed as they traced their steps all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
That night they were still in their dormitories when night fell. Since they'd lost their appetite worrying over the situation, they hadn't bothered to go down to dinner. All three of them fell asleep over their books and had an un-restful sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke to Ron's face saying, "Harry, wake up! We're late for Potions!!!" Harry jumped up, gathered his books and they all raced down the hallway towards the dungeon.  
  
"Maybe we'll be lucky and Snape will be sick or late today." Ron said uneasily.  
  
They weren't that lucky.  
  
"Well, well, well..what do we have here? It seems three Gryffindors just love losing points. 20 points will be deducted from your house for your tardiness. Maybe next time you'll be a bit more responsible." Snape sneered as they opened the door.  
  
"Oh Professor, I'm terribly sorry. You see we were just-" Hermione started in, but Snape cut her off.  
  
"Make that 20 points each. Miss Granger, you can keep your nerdy excuses to yourself; I have no use whatsoever for them or your bookworm-ish habits." He said hatefully. Hermione looked close to tears as the Slytherin girls giggled.  
  
The next hour drug by slowly and then it was time for lunch. All the students piled into the Great Hall, hungry and talkative. Among all the hustle and bustle Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at their usual seats and watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hand to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Just a few important announcements before we begin our midday feast. First of all, I want to encourage all of you to prepare yourselves for the exams that are ahead of you and learn from the ones you've already taken. Secondly, please remember that although the end of the year is near, it isn't here yet. You are still expected to give your all in class. And third, would Mr. Ron Weasley please come see me in my office after lunch, it's a very important matter. Now, as a wise philosopher once said, 'Let's eat!' "  
  
The once empty platters on the tables magically filled with delicious foods like mash potatoes, rolls, pork chops, and a million other things to choose from. Ron, however, wasn't hungry. 


	3. Cockroach Clusters

(Author's Note: Hey everyone, here's the third chapter- Cockroach Clusters!!! Gross thought, eh? Cockroach Clusters??? Ick! Well, hope you enjoy, I worked my tail off trying to get it done quickly. Just kidding, I love you guys! Well, don't just sit there, GO READ!!!)  
  
Chapter Three: Cockroach Clusters  
  
As Ron made his way up the staircase leading to Professor Dumbledore's office, he now regretted not eating at lunch. Oh, what in the world could I have done? he thought. Will I really be EXPELLED?  
  
Seven, six, five more steps to go. three, two, one. Ron arrived at the landing in front of two massive doors that lead to Dumbledore's office. A jovial old gargoyle sleeps in front of the doorway. "Password!" it yawned, popping awake as Ron approached.  
  
Ron was surprised. The last time he was here a warrior-like figure had kept guard. He tried to think of what the password might be. Let's see, he told himself. Last time it was a type of candy.  
  
"Cockroach Clusters?" he inquired, and is relieved when the gargoyle happily steps aside. But this feeling does not last long, for he is greeted by Dumbledore on the other side of the doors.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, please have a seat."  
  
Suddenly, neither Dumbledore's voice nor his office seemed as inviting as they once did.  
  
This is going to be a long day. Ron thought, and slumps down into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were in the common room waiting for Ron to come back.  
  
"Harry, do you think Dumbledore will really expel Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know." Harry replies. Several minutes of silence follow his answer. Then without warning, Hermione screeches, "Harry! If Dumbledore was talking to Hagrid about Ron then he must be directly involved with the situation! Harry, we've got to talk to Hagrid!"  
  
With this she bolted towards the portrait hole, Harry close behind her. When they finally arrived at Hagrid's hut, he came out to greet them.  
  
"Hello there, Harry, Hermione." He said, nodding to both of them. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Hagrid, we heard you talking to Dumbledore about Ron." Harry said.  
  
Hagrid sighed and beckoned them to come inside, then made sure no one was around before closing the door behind them. They all sat down around the table and Hermione said, "I'll make the tea later, Hagrid. You tell us your story."  
  
So Hagrid started in: "Well, yeh see, a few days ago one o' my Hippogriffs was killed by somebody. Buckbeak's brother, it was. Name was Beakrod. All the evidence sure seems ter lead straight ter Ron. I know he didn't do it, I know 'e didn't, but Dumbledore don't think anyone else could've 'cause everything points to Ron." He was in tears now. "Sure as my mum was full- blood giant, I swear it wasn't Ron!" he bawled.  
  
"Its okay, Hagrid. It's not your fault! We'll do something about it, somehow." Hermione patted him on the back.  
  
Harry stood up with a determined look in his eye. He spoke to Hermione. "Let's go." 


	4. Author's Note sorry guys

Hey everyone- sorry but this isn't the next chapter. I usually write a bunch of my stuff on the weekends but this weekend I didn't have enough time to write anything at all- between going to parties and driving lessons I'm totally exhausted. So just wait a little while and I'll post again. I just have to think of something to write first. I would shout out to all my reviewers but I ONLY HAVE TWO! Isn't that pathetic? You guys are great, though. Wouldn't trade ya! See you first hour tomorrow, hehe! Cya- Kat 


End file.
